TURN THE PAGE
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: Rachel Berry's party is a success but it spawns some interesting changes for all of New Directions. How will they all handle the new life they've been dealt? Puckleberry is the star but it has sides of Finntana and other random pairings... R&R :) and its rated M for smut-tasticness and foul mouths! Thanks Ryan Murphy for the awesome characters that YOU own lol
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated my other stories in a while but I hope you enjoy this one! It's been a plot bunny that's been stuck in my head for years and I think I've finally gotten it to a point that I can share it. I hate this Puckleberry drought we seem to be in but hopefully you all haven't given up on it! Please Review… it makes me day! Bon Appetit… **

'Truth or dare time!' A sober Kurt shouted to the group of drunken teens. The girls and Blaine squealed with excitement and dropped into a circle on the floor.

'Seriously, truth or dare is for punks.' Puck groaned as he took a seat in between Rachel and Lauren. The other guys were in agreement but the ladies were already starting a round so they had no choice but to play along.

'Sam-a-lam-a-ding-dong… do you pick truth or dare?' Quinn asked her ex-boyfriend, comfortable with their new separation and his current relationship with Santana. The blonde boy smiled wide and picked dare. 'Alright… I dare you to kiss Britt!' Everyone laughed as the two blondes leaned out into the circle and started their make out session.

'Those trouty lips belong to me!' Santana called out but it was lost to the two in the middle of the dare. 'Alright, alright… that's enough…' She finally stated, drunkenly pulling the two apart. No one missed the dopey smiles they sported and the way their eyes were dancing with a new feeling that was stirring within them for one another.

'Uhm… Puck do you want truth or dare?' Sam asked as he snapped out of his moment. Puck flipped his friend off before choosing dare. 'I dare you and _Rachel_ to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.' Everyone cheered at the choice and Puck tried his best not to let his excitement show on his face considering his 'girlfriend' was sitting next to him. He was in total like with the tiny brunette but had been cock blocked by Finn Hudson for years and now that he'd finally have a chance; _he_ was taken. Actually, 'taken' was not the best description. He and Lauren had a strange relationship where he was supposed to act like a devoted boyfriend and where she was allowed to go about her business as if he didn't exist… it would have been every guys dream relationship had it been the other way around; but instead he was the bitch and was getting jack shit for his efforts. He looked over at a very buzzed Rachel and saw something in her eyes that legit had his breath catching in his throat. She looked like she was happy, hurt and horny… all at the same time. It was extremely confusing for someone who had tried his best over the years to stay away from complicated lady emotions.

'Come on Noah… we can use the coat closet upstairs.' She stated as she stood and grabbed his hand. He jumped to his feet and flipped off the whole crowd as they started cat calling and whistling at them as they headed up the stairs. Puck could have sworn that even Finn had been part of the cheering. They made it upstairs pretty quickly and tried as best they could to fit in the tiny closet that was housing a dozen jackets and a few random boxes. 'Ouch!' Rachel complained when she sat on the corner of one of those boxes.

'You okay?' He chuckled and pulled her close to his body to keep her from injuring herself further. He felt her shiver but figured it was just because of the drafty room they were cramped in. 'So… what do you want to do for seven whole minutes?'

'Truth or dare…' She whispered.

'We're already playing that game Rach, can you think of something else?'

'No, pick truth or dare… please.' She sounded so unlike herself that Puck answered before he could even think about it.

'Truth.'

'Why did you leave that day?'

'What day Rachel?' He asked already knowing the answer. She didn't reply so he sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. 'I didn't want to be a mistake. I'm tired of being a mistake. You were technically with Finn and the only reason you even wanted me was because he slept with Santana and you wanted to get back at him.' He felt her arms wrap around his waist and her head lay against his chest.

'I don't want you to think that you're a mistake anymore Noah.' She responded and squeezed her arms to hug him. 'You're too awesome for that. Did you know that the reason I was so upset with Finn sleeping with Santana was because I had given up so many opportunities to be with you… I had been _saving myself_ for someone that didn't even really care. You care though.'

'Finn's a good guy, he just doesn't know what he wants.' He countered, trying to keep the stupid un-manly butterflies in his stomach at bay.

'Yes, you're absolutely right. I think that he's wonderful and I do love him but the two of us weren't meant to be together. He can't handle the admittedly high maintenance Rachel Berry.' She teased lightly. 'I think he needs someone who will direct him… tell him what he wants. He's less confused that way. Oh dear! That sounded so mean.' She giggled.

'Finn's my homeboy but I totally get what you're saying. You need someone who will stand up to you. You want the passion and the excitement of a good fight and the entertainment of a disagreement. It's what makes life interesting. What would life be like if the other person just rolls over and let's you take em in the ass?' He joked and she swatted his chest.

'Do you always have to be so crude?!'

'You wouldn't want me any other way…' He replied and the tension in the closet quickly thickened. They couldn't see each other but Puck could feel Rachel's breath as it moved up his neck, chin and finally felt warm against his mouth. He met her the rest of the distance and the entire closet lit up with fireworks. He had always thought that a kiss being so good it caused fireworks behind your eyes was a stupid concept… now he understood. It felt like the entire world slipped away and it was just the two of them in this moment. He pushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance and immediately gained acceptance. She moaned and pushed her body against him, desperate to feel more of him. It felt like hours that they stood there in the most intimate moment either had ever felt.

'Wow…' Rachel whispered once they pulled away for air; both panting as they struggled to catch their breath. He let his forehead lean on hers and begged his lungs to cooperate so he could go in for round two. 'Would you be upset if I sent everyone home early?'

'They'd know it was because you couldn't keep your cute little hands off of me.' He teased wrapping his arms around her waist. She huffed in disappointment and let her head fall back on his chest. 'So, you and Lauren…' He groaned at the mention of his 'girlfriend' and felt her pull away from him. They both immediately felt lonely without the other against them.

'Time's up you two!' They heard Kurt sing-song from the basement.

'I'll work on it.' He promised as they stepped out of the closet. She turned around and gave him a sincere smile before running down the stairs.

'Brittany, do you want truth or dare?' Rachel asked just as Puck took his seat.

'I'll pick truth! No one has picked that yet.' She chirped and Puck couldn't miss the way that Rachel smirked and blushed; he'd already given her the only truth she had wanted to hear.

'Who gave you the best kiss you've ever had?' Britt seemed to think a little while before answering with a blush that matched Rachel's.

'Sam did about ten minutes ago.' The blonde looked over at Sam who was wearing a proud smile.

'Lovely, guess I'll just go ahead and go home.' Santana stated angrily as she stood unsteadily on her feet.

'I'll take you home San. Being sober at this kind of party is a… well, it's a buzz kill.' Finn shrugged with his usual dopey smile and grabbed onto the brunette's elbow to help her walk out.

'Bye San! I'll see you in the morning for breakfast.' Sam called out; afraid he was in the dog house.

'Don't bother Sam; we're over… I hope you have fun with Britt Britt.' She waved dismissively and let Finn practically carry her away. Sam seemed disappointed for about two seconds until he realized that she had just given him permission to put the moves on her best friend.

'Brittany can you please stop having eye sex with Sam long enough to pick who goes next?' Lauren asked impatiently.

'Oh yeah, since you were the one to ask do you want truth or dare?' The large girl rolled her eyes but decided on truth. 'How do you really feel about Puck?' This got everyone's attention especially the Mohawk sporting boy in question and the tiny girl beside him.

'Shit I'm sorry Puck, I didn't want to do this in front of everyone but Brittany left me no choice. You don't get my engine revving…' Everyone gaped at her.

'What do you mean by that Zizes?! I don't turn you on?' He asked in shock. He may not be good at school or at life in general but sex was his specialty…

'Nope, not even a little bit.' She stated with a shrug and chugged the rest of her beer.

'This has to be a first… Puck even turns _me_ on sometimes and I'm straight as a fucking board.' Mike stated in shock causing everyone to laugh.

'Are you into chicks or something? It's totally cool if you are but that is the only thing I can come up with.' Puck asked in defeat.

'Nope, I'm definitely straight.'

'How could you know for sure? If you're not attracted to me then you have to have some proof that you're not a lesbian…'

'I know I'm not a lesbian because I like someone… it's just not you.'

'Who is it?' Seriously, he could care less that she'd practically broken up with him because she liked someone else; but he couldn't handle being out 'sexied' by someone. It was Lauren's turn to blush and she looked down at her hands nervously. It was so out of character that Puck found himself wanting to help her get whoever this dude was.

'Artie.' She whispered causing everyone to turn and look at the handi-capable boy.

'You like me Lauren?' He asked cautiously, not wanting to give the impression that he didn't want the attention.

'Yep, I've liked you since we were little kids.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' She looked up and gave him a nervous smile.

'I didn't tell you because right after I realized that I had a crush on you, you were in the accident. You were gone for so long and when you came back you barely talked to me. Then we started high school and we were in AV club together and the crush came back but then you were with Tina and now Brittany… I've never stood a chance.'

'Oh my God that is the sweetest thing ever!' Britt stated happily. 'You two should totally hook up!'

'Britt, you're dating Artie.' Lauren replied in disbelief.

'It's okay; I like Sam now… you two should totally be together.' Lauren looked up at a shocked Artie but all he could do was shrug and give her a small smile.

'Are we all just really drunk? Is that why it's like the fucking Twilight Zone in here?' Tina slurred interrupting the strange scene.

'God, I really hope so. This is too much for me.' Kurt added throwing his arms up. 'I'm out. Come on Tina, let's go to my house, it is right around the corner.' She agreed and the two took off without a goodbye.

'Do you want to come to my house Lauren? We can talk and stuff… my parents are gone for the night but I live close too.' Artie asked nervously. Lauren nodded and with a pat on Puck's shoulder, the two took off; Lauren carrying Artie in his chair up the stairs. The remaining teens looked at each other in silence for a moment before falling into a fit of laughter. Who knew one night of drinking together would turn into such a mess?

-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-

Finn helped Santana out of his truck as they pulled up to the large house in Lima Heights Adjacent. They had swung by a McDonald's to pick up a double cheeseburger and large fry for her on their way and it seemed to be doing some good. She was halfway sober as they walked up the front path towards the overpowering oak doors of the home.

'Thank you for putting up with my sad, drunk ass Finn. I know that it sucks having to be the babysitter but I really appreciate it.'

'Don't worry San, I really didn't mind. You sobered up pretty quick after the food.' He shrugged and squeezed the hand he was holding. 'The house looks empty. Are your parents gone?'

'Yeah, they decided to go on another vacation without me. My mom was really young when she had me and said that now that I can stay on my own she's going to live the life that I took away from her.' She replied with more sincerity than Finn had ever heard from her. It broke his heart.

'That's not fair. It wasn't your fault that she got pregnant young. When I found out about Drizzle I thought that my life was ending and I would have totally understood where they were coming from. But after I found out that I wasn't going to be the dad, all I felt was sadness. I would give anything now to give my whole life for a child. I wouldn't need vacations and big fancy houses… just a happy kid.' He shrugged and felt Santana wrap her arms around him. 'It's true… when you decide to become a mom or a dad you have to be prepared to devote every part of yourself to them.'

'That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard…' She replied. 'I totally agree. I know that one day I want a bunch of kids and I plan on doing everything in my power to be there for them; even when they don't think they need it. But that's enough of the deep emotional shit… want to come in and watch a movie? I could use the company.'

'That sounds good. I told my mom and Burt that I was going to stay out tonight so I don't have anywhere to be. Plus, the party wasn't much fun without booze so I need to do something fun to change that.' They both chuckled and headed inside. The home was even more extravagant inside and Finn couldn't help but frown as they got closer and closer to the entertainment room. 'It's so…' He started but Santana cut him off.

'Cold… empty… lifeless… expensive…' She trailed off causing him to laugh.

'All of the above. I can totally dig a big house if I could afford it but there's no heart… it feels like it's for a magazine and not a family.' Finn could tell that she was getting depressed again so he decided that he needed to change the subject. 'Anyway, what movie are we going to watch?' She gave him a knowing smile and grabbed his hand to take her into the room.

'Would you be annoyed if I suggested a cheesy romantic comedy?'

'Santana Lopez wants to watch a romantic comedy? I never thought I'd see the day.' She shoved him playfully and ran to the shelf that held their DVDs, sneaking him a dazzling smile over her shoulder. Finn could get used to this Santana. This was the real girl that was usually hidden behind the Bitch mask she wore at school.

'Have you watched Fool's Rush In? It's a classic.' She asked waving it in the air. He shook his head so she put it in and ran back to plop down beside him, snuggling against him to get comfortable.

'You know I'm only watching this for two reasons right?' He whispered as the scene opened up.

'Oh yeah, what are they?' She asked coyly.

'You… and Selma Hayek.' He added cheekily. 'I think I may have a thing for feisty Mexicans.'

'We do have charm.' She replied with a smile and lifted her head to kiss him. He leaned into the kiss and found himself pulling her into his lap to deepen it. It had been months since they were together and the last time had been filled with so much drama that neither had been able to truly enjoy it. They were both going to cherish it this time. He felt her tongue pushing against his lips and opened his mouth enough for her to slide it against his own. She moved her leg so that she could straddle him and leaned against him so they sunk against the couch pillows. Santana was amazed at how different this kiss was from the entire experience they had when she took his virginity. He had been so timid and careful, worried and guilty. Now he was free of the guilt, finally single and had more confidence in his moves. She felt his hands slip down and then move up slowly beneath her shirt, rubbing circles with his thumb causing a burning heat with every inch he touched. He captured her moan with his mouth and groaned himself when she started circling her hips on his lap, rubbing against him in the best way.

Without warning he flipped them so that he could lay her down on the seat and he could hover above her and allowing himself room to use his hands to drive her insane. He may have done some studying. His hands that had been moving softly against her changed their rhythm and now worked on teasing the erogenous zones he had read about. The way her breath kept catching was proof enough that he was doing a great job at it. He could feel her hands fluttering around trying to figure out what to do but her mind was too clouded with lust to succeed. He chuckled against her neck and felt her lift her hip against him causing him to snap his against her. They both moaned in unison before it became a frenzy to remove the barriers their clothes created. It had been almost a year since they had done this but both thought about that experience every day. Finn had never felt pleasure anything like what Santana had offered him that night and Santana had never felt so cherished; the way he kept asking her if she was okay, the way that he held her hand after it was over or even the way he refused to take her to some fast food drive thru and instead forced her to get dressed and go to IHOP. It had been awkward but both found a strange comfort in each other that night, along with a new found attraction that neither had acted upon it until now.

Santana lay beneath him in nothing but a smile and Finn couldn't help but soak it all in. She was gorgeous. Quinn and Rachel both had their own qualities that made them beautiful but Santana was everything that Finn had imagined the 'perfect' woman would look like. He kissed his way down her neck and let his hand slide down her toned stomach; let his fingers swirl around in the dip of her hips and then finally dipped down to skim down her dripping center.

'Finn…' She gasped as he used three of his large fingers to circle her clit, rubbing her with just the slightest bit of pressure. He knew she wanted more by the way her nails were sinking into his back but he was going to do this right. He moved his body down hers, kissing a hot trail as he went. 'Oh shit!' She screamed when she felt his tongue replace his fingers and bowed off the couch pushing her heat closer to his mouth.

'You taste so freaking good Santana.' His voice was thick with arousal and the she found herself keening, desperate for more. He answered her need by quickly inserting two fingers into her and immediately curling them to rub the rough patch inside her. It only took a few passes for her to cum hard around his fingers and against his mouth. He didn't give her time to recover before driving himself inside her to the hilt. 'Shit… fuck… so tight.' He choked as she screamed and came around his cock just from his initial thrust. He backed out slowly and rammed back in trying desperately to last long enough to bring her over the edge one more time before letting himself go. He moved faster and faster as Santana wrapped her legs around his hips to force him deeper.

'Fuck Finn… God it's… it's so fucking good…' She moaned and met him thrust for thrust.

'Shit San… fuck you're so fucking tight… are you close baby?' He choked and he felt her get wetter.

'Yes, so fucking close.' He moved his hand in between them, trying his best not to lose rhythm and let his three fingers press hard against her clit. 'Oh… oh… ohhhhhh fuck!' She screamed and came hard around him causing him to reach his peak with her.

They lay in a boneless, sweaty, sticky heap; neither of them having the desire to move, much less get up and get cleaned up.

'Jesus Finn… that was incredible.' Santana stated once she regained the ability to speak. He hummed what she took as a thank you and buried his head in her shoulder.

-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-

The party had finally died down at the Berry house. More drinks had been served, more songs had been sung and more unusual couplings had blossomed.

'I can't believe Mike left with Quinn! Tina is going to freak when she finds out.' Rachel giggled as her and Puck shared the last bottle of pink wine; passing the bottle back and forth instead of serving it in the _fancy_ red SOLO cups that were thrown around the room.

'I know but Quinn actually seemed pretty fucking happy. I hadn't seen her act that normal in ages.' Puck shrugged and handed her the bottle. She took a large swig that finished it off and pushed it so that it rolled across the carpet. 'I bet you $5 that all of those fuckers that left together… _sleep_ together tonight.'

'I'm not taking that bet. Sam and Britt tried to get it on before they even made it out of my house! I had to throw her shirt to her as they got into the taxi.' She giggled again and snuggled into Puck's side. 'Did you have fun; besides the whole getting dumped thing…'

'I had a really good time Rach and could care less that the bitch dumped me. Artie's my boy and I could tell that he liked her back so I'm all for it.'

'That's very noble of you Noah.'

'Not really; just a few minutes before she dumped me in front of all of my friends I was making out with this little Jewish brunette that I really like and that I think really likes me back. Plus, now I still have my perfect record…'

'What perfect record?' She asked tilting her head. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

'I've never broken up with a girl… not once. I have a perfect record of being the one who gets dumped.' Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

'A-are you serious Noah?'

'Totally; you were my first girlfriend in 8th grade and you dumped me for your stardom. I didn't have a girlfriend again until the summer before 10th when I dated Santana who dumped me because of my credit score. Then we dated again and you dumped me for Finn. I dated Quinn next because of the baby and that's what I was supposed to do but she dumped me because I was stupid. Next up was Mercedes and she dumped me because I was still bullying… so again, I was being stupid. Now Lauren has dumped me. I'm not saying that I'm a peach but I have yet to break up with a girl.' He shrugged.

'Was me breaking up with you in 8th grade the reason that you started picking on me?' She asked without judgment, just curiosity.

'I wish I could say no; that I wasn't affected by our breakup but the truth is that I was. It pissed me off that you didn't think I was good enough and so I retaliated. It was fucking dumb.'

'You were… you are good enough. I was just scared to like a boy as much as I liked you.' She gave him a big smile before puckering her lips dramatically so he could lean in and kiss her.

'You're fucking cute.' He joked once he pulled back from the very g-rated kiss. 'Now, what do you say we head upstairs and I show you just how cute you are?' He waggled his eyebrows and gave her his best smirk. He felt her stiffen beside him and immediately regretted saying anything. 'I'm sorry Rach… no pressure. I just, shit we don't have to…'

'Noah,' she interrupted putting her hand over his mouth; 'I really do like you and I was ready to give my virginity to you a long time ago… but we've been drinking and I really do not want to be a drunken mistake.'

'You're not a mistake Rachel…'

'I would love to believe that but you and I just polished off a bottle cheap wine after countless mixed drinks. Neither of us are in any condition to know how we'll feel once we're sober.' If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she was about two seconds away from throwing caution to the wind and letting this man have his way with her; to hell with regret. The way he turned his head and whispered gruffly in her ear was the final straw.

'I can think of a list of things I'd love to do with you that will sober us up…' He heard her quick intake of breath and knew her resolve had crumbled.

'Okay…' She whispered with relief knowing that she was finally going to get what she'd been aching for, for months. She let out a loud squeak as he lifted her to her feet unexpectedly and both laughed when they swayed on their feet.

'Shit… drunker than I thought.' Puck announced as he steadied them both. 'S'alright babe, we'll fuck ourselves sober.' He joked and she giggled as he led them towards the stairs.

'Noah!' She shrieked as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder to carry her up the stairs. 'You better not drop me! You are in no condition to be carrying me like this… what if I fall and break my talent?!' He gave a full belly laugh and set her on her feet because they'd already topped the stairs to the second floor of the house. 'Oh…'

'You're kind of a drama queen babe… I dig it.' He joked and pushed her back through the open door to her room and kicked it shut. 'So, before we do the deed… you my girl or what?'

'You want me to be your girlfriend?' She asked with a beaming smile.

'Yeah… I'm not just going to fuck and dump babe. I told you I like you and I meant it.' Rachel launched herself at the hazel eyed boy and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and attacked his lips. 'Is that a yes babe?' He asked when they pulled away for air.

'Hell yes I'll be your girlfriend!'


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning found Rachel Berry struggling through a raging headache. She and Noah had enjoyed each other into the early hours of Sunday morning and spent the rest of the day in sweat pants watching movies and eating junk food. It was casual and fun, something Rachel had never experienced. She knew that there was always a special connection with her and Puck but the fact that they were so comfortable with one another made Rachel happier than she thought possible. She didn't have to be anything other than herself and finally felt safe enough to do it. He had argued with her when she tried to make him watch a musical, had forced her to try a bite of his ice cream regardless of how bad it would be on her vocal chords, and then had played the guitar so that she could sing along. It was an equal partnership of give and take and she loved every second of it; even if it included a wicked hangover.

She yawned and stretched as she walked over to her large closet to choose her outfit for the day. Prior to this weekend she would use Sunday to plan out every aspect of her week, from her outfits to what color pen she would be using each and every day. Things were different now. She was a woman. She had lost her innocence to a boy that seemed to be the perfect match for her and she felt empowered. She was not going to hide behind the animal sweaters, big voice and vast vocabulary anymore. Rachel Berry was going to show off the badass, talented girl she truly was and make Puck proud to have her on his arm. She skimmed past the 'school clothes' section of her wardrobe and dug out the piles of clothing she had fallen in love with but hadn't had the balls to wear. Puck had told her over and over again during their hours together that he loved her skirts but today it just wouldn't work. She wanted to look hot and strong… not like a hooker. She picked a pair of black skinny jeans that had three strings of rhinestone chains that hung at alternate levels between belt loops from her right hip. Pairing them with a white lacy camisole and leather bolero, she felt she belonged on her badass boyfriend's arm. She picked her favorite pair of black boots that hit just above her knees and teased her hair so that it looked full and dramatic. Makeup was never really an issue so she kept her usual look, just adding a bit of glittery eye shadow for pop. Grabbing the black satchel she had bought weeks ago for a trip to Cleveland, she headed out of the door and hopped onto her coral colored Vespa that Puck had assured her was the female equivalent of a motorcycle and would be _super fucking sexy_.

-glee-glee-glee-

'Finn, wake the fuck up and go take a shower!' Santana shouted as she rushed around her large bedroom. Finn lifted his head off the down pillows and scrunched his face against the sun. She happened to catch a glimpse of his current state and couldn't help but give him a soft smile. His chestnut brown hair was a disaster and stuck out at angles that she didn't think possible. He had a really sexy five-o-clock shadow from going a few days without a shave but the sexiness and masculinity in it was taken away by the adorable way he was rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up; he looked like the cute little boy he must have been years ago. She hopped up onto her big bed and crawled up to give him a kiss. 'Morning Finny, it's time to get up for school.' She said sweetly before cuddling up next to him. She was already showered and almost ready to go in her tight dark denim jeans and her navy and white tank but she would pay big money to stay curled in his arms for the rest of the day. They had pretty much avoided getting out of bed on Sunday and her hangover was still going strong but she was in complete awe of how wonderful their time together was. He was sexy and had done some amazing things to her and at the same time held an innocence that had her falling for him… hard.

'Can't we just stay in our little bubble?' He asked pulling her completely flush with his naked body. 'I'm not ready to let you go…'

'Who says you have to? I'm single and you're single so why don't we see where this goes?' She asked as she let her fingers run nervously over a patch of really soft skin on the inside of his upper arm.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I'm sure. I want something that feels real… it feels real with you.' She looked up into his eyes and saw pure happiness. He gave her a genuine smile before swooping in for a romantic kiss. She hummed against his mouth and let him hold her close. 'We have to go to school.' She whispered once they pulled apart causing him to groan and hide his head in his pillows. 'Come on Finn, I want to show you off!' She laughed and rolled off the bed so she could slip on her navy Jimmy Choo pumps. Finn got out of bed not bothering to cover himself as he walked sleepily towards the bathroom. Santana took the opportunity to admire the tall man and his amazing body. He had to have worked out since the last time they were together because his once slightly pudgy body was now ripped, the muscles of his back were defined and she had to fight back a legit whimper when the door closed behind him.

Luckily it didn't take Finn long to get ready and he made his way downstairs to the kitchen with much more enthusiasm for the day. Santana had thrown her hair up in a messy bun and put her usual heavy eyeliner on with a nude lip… she looked stunning. She was in the middle of blending a delicious looking shake so he took a seat in the stool closest to her and watched.

'Do I have something on my face because you're staring?' She asked self consciously.

'Nope, you're just really pretty.' He shrugged and grabbed the portable breakfast she handed him. Her face lit up.

'You're such a sap Finn Hudson!' She laughed and grabbed his hand to pull him to the door so they could head off.

It only took about ten minutes to get to McKinley High from Santana's house and find a parking spot. They ignored the stares of the student body as they walked towards the doors with their hands interlaced.

'Well, well, well… Satan and Finnocence are holding hands after a weekend of being MIA…' Kurt began.

'I think the word you're looking for is _wanky_!' A voice added behind them. They all turned around and immediately opened their mouths in shock.

'Who are you and what did you do with the girl that used to own that body?' Santana gawked at Rachel Berry. The short brunette gave her a grin and spun around so the small group could see the full outfit.

'Do you like it? I felt that a new look is appropriate considering my new status.' She asked, not really caring what they thought.

'New status as…' Kurt prodded and yelped when Puck came out of no where and draped his arm over Rachel's shoulder.

'My girlfriend…' He gave her a sweet smile and chaste kiss. 'You look super hot babe. I was into your animal sweaters and short skirts but I always new you were a badass in hiding.'

'Thanks Noah… I thought you might like it. So, I don't know about you guys but this sun is doing nothing for the headache I still have so I'm going to head to inside to the choir room.' She chirped and pulled Noah inside after her.

'I think I might still be drunk…' Santana stated quietly, almost to herself.

'Nope, I haven't had anything to drink and I still saw that.' Finn answered.

'Yeah, I drank a lot but not enough to hallucinate days later…' Kurt added. 'I think I'm going to join them. Oh and if Tina asks where I'm at… DO NOT tell her.' Finn and Santana gave each other a look of confusion and silently agreed to follow their friends and see what the hell was going on. Just as they made it inside they were greeted with another strange situation that left them even more baffled.

'Quinn can you please stop ignoring me!' Mike yelled toward the blonde that was trying her best to get down the hallway. She stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly, her eyes red and puffy like she'd been crying. Mike made his way to her, his shoulders slumped in defeat. 'I'm so sorry Q…'

'Cut the crap Mike. I thought that you were different! I trusted you and you go and treat me like a harlot just like all of the other men in my life did.' She looked like a different person then the one that usually walked the halls like she owned the place. Now she wasn't even trying to pretend she was strong. Mike reached out to touch her and she flinched as if he'd hurt her… maybe he had.

'Quinn, I know I messed up but I promise you that everything I said was true. I just… I need to talk to _her_ first.'

'Yes, I think you should speak to your _girlfriend_ Michael… and try not to talk to me _ever_ again.' She spun around and took off towards the choir room leaving Mike standing in the middle of the empty hallway staring at her as she ran.

'You okay Mike?' Finn called out and the Asian boy jumped, not knowing anyone else was there. He turned around and the couple could see the sadness in his eyes as he shook his head, shoved his hands in his pockets and took off towards the choir room.

'Wow, I think the party really did some damage.' Santana stated softly as they walked towards the choir room behind their friend.

'No joke; I mean I'm happy we're together now and I think that the whole Puckleberry 2.0 will be interesting but I have a strange feeling that the rest of it isn't going to go so well.'

-glee- -glee- -glee-

Rachel sat down happily on Puck's lap; enjoying the solitude the choir room gave them even though they knew it would be short lived.

'I missed you.' He mumbled against her lips. She sighed and deepened it trying to show that she felt the same way. Just as she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to dance with hers, the door to the room opened.

'You guys are disgustingly cute and I have to find out the story behind it.' Kurt interrupted breaking the two apart with his usual flair. He took a seat next to the two and brushed his hands down his hot pink blazer and black striped skinny jeans. After minutes passed of him straightening out his clothes and fiddling with the porcelain fox broach on his jacket and the all white fuzzy tail attached to his pants, the couple finally broke.

'What do you want to know?' Puck asked, not caring in the least that the kid was being super nosy; just annoyed that he didn't get to the point. Kurt ran his hands against his hair to make sure it was perfect before and turned on the two with a sparkling grin.

'I want to know how you got Rachel to get rid of her horrible clothes! God knows I've been trying for _years_ and hadn't succeeded. Then one night in the Puckerman Zone and she comes in looking like the gorgeous Diva I knew was hiding underneath.'

'Hey, I totally liked her old clothes. I had nothing to do with her getting rid of them. If she came to school tomorrow wearing one of those jumpsuit things she wore last year, I'd still hold her fucking hand and be proud to have her as my girlfriend.' He answered honestly.

'Awwwwww….' Rachel and Kurt said in unison causing Puck to blush and duck his head.

'S'fucking true.' He grumbled.

'Thank you Noah that means a lot to me.' She gave him a kiss to his forehead and turned to Kurt. 'Truth be told I did it for me. Noah makes me feel proud to be myself and this is me… I just didn't trust anyone with it before. Now that I have Noah I feel like I have a prince to save me from anything.' She felt him hug her and let her head fall against his shoulder.

'That is sooooo adorable! I'm glad the weekend turned out well for you two.' Kurt replied but seemed a little sad at the end of his statement.

'What's wrong dude?' Puck asked surprising the other two again.

'Can you both keep a secret?' They nodded. 'Oh God it's hard to say this out loud because I've barely admitted it to myself but, for whatever reason, I feel like I can trust you both with this… Tina and I slept together.'

'No fucking way…' Puck stage whispered.

'Are you serious?!' Rachel shrieked then clapped her hand over her mouth to keep her noise under control.

'Yes, I'm fucking serious. I don't know what made me do it because I was way too _freaking_ sober but it happened and I can't take it back. Now Tina is saying some nonsense about me taking advantage of her because she was drunk… it's a big mess.'

'She's a total bitch. In 9th she spread rumors that I took her v-card. Luckily I had a few people that were with me on the night in question and so she started stuttering and slipped into the shadow world until last year.' Puck admitted. Rachel gave him a sympathetic look but turned her attention to Kurt since his issue was current.

'Oh Kurt, everything will be okay… We'll be here for you if you need anything.' Rachel tried to comfort. Honestly, she had no idea how he would get passed something this big but she had to be there for him. Before Kurt could reply the door to the choir room flew open and Quinn came running in. She slammed it shut behind her and fell against the wall in tears. Rachel was up and over to her in seconds. 'Shhhhh… everything will be okay… what's wrong?' She rocked the blonde back and forth trying to help her through her mini breakdown even though she had no idea how to really be of assistance.

'I r-really messed up… e-everyone's going to hate m-me again.' She sobbed.

'No Quinn, no one will hate you…'

'I slept with Mike!' She blurted out in disbelief. 'He's with Tina a-and I slept with him! What is wrong with me? Every time I let loose and drink I end up sleeping with someone and hurting people.' This time Puck got out of his seat and squatted down in front of the blonde and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He felt partially responsible for this particular breakdown since he'd been involved first-hand the last time she had drunken hookup.

'Q, we've been through some crazy shit but not once did anyone hate you.'

'Quinn… can I tell you something to make you feel a bit better?' Kurt asked nervously. Puck and Rachel both turned to him with questioning looks but all he could do was shrug. He fought the tightness of his pants and squatted in front of her so that he could be eye level with her. 'I slept with Tina Saturday night…' Quinn's eyes flew open in shock and she let out a small hiccup.

'You did?' Mike's voice asked from the doorway. It was like some horrible teen movie gone wrong. Kurt nodded and Mike let out a breath of relief. Puck and Rachel got up and moved back over to their seat so Mike could take their places comforting Quinn.

'I'm sorry Mike.' She whispered against his chest.

'Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. We both made the decision to sleep together and Tina and Kurt both decided to sleep together. I'll talk to Tina but I know that after this weekend I would like to give us a shot… if you want to.' She nodded and curled closer to him, not trusting her voice. She had always found Mike to be an amazingly sweet person and his abs were drool worthy. This weekend had been a long time coming, she just hated that it was going to hurt people.

Finn and Santana walked through the door to the choir room moments later and looked around the room in shock. Kurt was crying into Rachel's shoulder; she was perched on top of Puck's lap as he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead; and Quinn was curled against Mike's side, both with tears in their eyes.

'I-is everything okay?' Finn asked, concerned for his friends that all looked like their lives were turned upside down.

'Not really but there's nothing we can do about it at this point but move forward.' Kurt answered sitting up and wiping away his tears.

'Do you guy's mind catching us up?' Santana asked as Finn took the seat next to Kurt and patted his back awkwardly and she took the seat on the other side. Kurt rattled off the events of the last few minutes which left them all in a daze when the rest of New Directions walked through the door. Brittany and Sam were holding hands and talking adamantly about Avatar; Mercedes walked in but looked like she was extremely uncomfortable and refused to make eye contact with anyone; and Lauren had a giant smile on her face as she wheeled Artie in who was also grinning like an idiot. They all took their seats and waited for their last member and their teacher to arrive. Almost ten minutes later, a red faced Tina walked through the door. She refused to look at anyone and took a seat in the farthest corner from Mike and Kurt. It was obvious that word had reached her about Mike's affair but also about the fact that her tryst with Kurt had been revealed. To say tension was high in the choir room when Mr. Shue walked in would be a gross understatement.


	3. Chapter 3

The kids all piled into the room, a strange silence settling amongst the group as it had for the last few weeks since they'd come back from New York City without a National's trophy. Santana curled into Finn's side; Quinn sat prim and proper in her seat but reached her hand out to take Mike's; Rachel sat on top of Puck's lap and laid her head down against him as he wrapped his arms around her; Britt sat next to Sam but turned so she could wrap her arms around him and drape her legs across his lap; and Lauren moved her chair as close to Artie's as possible and locked their hands together. Kurt and Tina sat near one another, both awkwardly close without touching and Mercedes sat sadly by herself in the middle of the group. Mr. Shue walked out of his office and took a seat on a stool at the front of the room.

'Alright guys, today is the last day of school before summer break but I really need to find out what's going on. Ever since you all admitted to having that party, things have been tense and uncomfortable in here. When you all left that Friday Brittany was dating Artie, Santana was dating Sam, Puck was dating Lauren and Mike and Tina were together. You guys come back after two days off and not one of those couples is together; there's a weird animosity between most of you and then to top it all off all of you have been sick and depressed lately. I can't, in good faith, allow you all to leave here today to be out on your own for the next two and a half months without talking to you first.' Mr. Shue stated to the group of uncomfortable teens. Rachel lifted her head off of Puck's chest and raised her hand, unable to resist speaking her mind.

'Pardon my lack of tact here but what the fuck Mr. Shue? It's been over a month since the party and you haven't said a word. You wait until after Nationals to even mention anything and when you do it's on the last day of school; after the final bell has rung and while we're all wasting our free time.'

'See, this is exactly what I meant! Rachel, a month ago you were a bright light in this room that was motivated and would never, under any circumstances, slack in Glee. Suddenly you come in dressed in clothing that pushes the boundaries of the dress code and hanging all over Puck. Then you start missing practices and barely, I might add, make it to Nationals. If our plane hadn't been delayed, you and Puck wouldn't have ever boarded. Did Puck get you into drugs? Is that what's going on?' Rachel's face turned red in anger but Puck beat her to the punch.

'You really think that I'd get Rachel fucking Berry into drugs?! I don't even do drugs! I've never done drugs because I know what it's like to grow up in a house full of junkies! I was a fucking crack baby you mother fucker; how dare you accuse me of something like that?!' Puck yelled throwing a chair across the room. 'You don't know me and you don't know how much I love her.' He added pointing at Rachel whose face was wet with tears. Finn stood up quickly and with so much anger that it caused his girlfriend to flinch.

'That was really low Mr. Shue. We thought you cared about us but if you think so low of Puck then maybe you don't care about us at all.' Finn added kicking a chair as he grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her towards the door.

'Wait, please don't leave… I didn't mean that!' Shue groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'I didn't think that you were into drugs Puck or that you'd get Rachel into them… it's just that there are signs here that lead to very few avenues and that was one of them. I shouldn't have said anything. I just want to make sure that you all are okay. All of you have been acting the same way and have been really quiet and distant… I'm afraid that I'm losing you guys to something that I may be able to help with.' He recovered.

'I think an actual apology would be appropriate. I'm insulted and I cannot even begin to imagine the hurt and betrayal that Noah feels.' She looked up at her boyfriend and cringed at the look in his eyes. Mr. Shue had been the only man in his life thus far that had acted like he cared.

'Puck, I am very sorry I said that about you. You have given me no reason to think something that horrible and I should have never jumped to any conclusions about Rachel's behavior. Please accept my apology even if you don't forgive me.' Puck nodded and slumped back in his chair pulling Rachel tightly into his arms. Finn and Santana sat back down but both wore looks of pure anger on their faces.

'I can't speak for anyone else in this room but the reason I've been distant is because I've been dealing with very personal issues. I don't care to share them in here at this point. All I want to do is get out of this school and use this summer to figure things out…' Mercedes stated to try and get them out of the room faster.

'Same here, when I'm ready to talk about what I've been dealing with then I'll talk. I don't like feeling cornered.' Quinn added and everyone else nodded. Mr. Shue sighed but conceded.

'Fine, I won't push it anymore. I hope you all have a wonderful summer and I hope to see you all here first thing August 22nd.' He gave a fake smile and watched the kids file out of the room; sticking close to their partners and not even whispering amongst each other. Mr. Shue knew something was up but he also knew when a battle had been lost. He just hoped that it wasn't anything but normal teenage hormones and drama that had his Glee club in such shambles.

He looked back and noticed that Rachel and Puck were still sitting in their seat. This time he really felt the weight of the damage he had caused by his words. Puck's head was buried in Rachel's shoulder as she rubbed his back and whispered in his ear. The way the boy's shoulders were shaking he could tell he was crying.

'I'm so sorry Rach…' He heard Puck whisper. It caused him to stop in his tracks. He may have been wrong about the drugs but he may have been right that something was wrong.

'You have nothing to be sorry for Noah… do not let that… that _asshole's_ words get to you. You are a good person Noah Elijah Puckerman and what we're going through is not your fault.'

'I ruined everything Rach.' He replied gruffly, his voice thick with emotion.

'No you didn't Noah… I love you so much and we're going to get through this together but do not blame yourself.' She lifted his head off her shoulders and used her hands to wipe away his tears before slanting her lips over his. He answered the kiss quickly and pulled her close to his body to poor all of that emotion into it. Shue figured it was his cue to leave. He had probably stayed too long as it is and felt like a creep for watching their private moment. Just as he was about to enter his office he turned back to the two teens, unable to stay quiet any longer.

'I didn't mean to doubt you Puck. I know for a fact that you are a really good kid and have worked really hard to prove it to everyone around you. I'm sorry that I let you think that I doubted that. You didn't deserve my comments and I hope that someday you do forgive me.' With that he shut the door to his office and plopped down in his chair. This was going to be a long summer spent worrying about his kids…


	4. Chapter 4

'Rach… what are you doing awake? It's 3 o'clock in the morning.' Puck asked groggily as he walked up to Rachel trying to open his eyes through the light of the muted TV. She was curled on the couch with the patchwork quilt Nana Connie had given him a while back tucked around her. There were used tissues scattered around her and three empty bottles of water on the coffee table; tell-tale signs that she was upset. He squatted down in front of her and grabbed both her hands in his. 'Talk to me babe. We have to get up for school in about four hours and it's already going to be a difficult day…'

'I don't want to go.' She whispered and he could practically hear her tears. He stood up and lifted her so he could sit with her on his lap. She curled against him as best she could and cried against his exposed check.

'I know it's going to be hard baby but it's our Senior year… we just have to make it through and then we can get as far away from this place as possible and start fresh… just the three of us.' He used the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist to rub her expanded belly.

They had found out she was pregnant a few days before Nationals but had been terrified to tell their parents so they waited as long as possible. Unfortunately the day they were leaving for Nationals, her fathers found the blood test results in her underwear drawer and had almost caused them to miss their flight to NYC. As soon as school let out her dads had forbid her from seeing Noah again and had forced her into solitude; not allowing her out of the house for anything. She had no forms of communication and every time Puck showed up they'd slam the door in his face. He found out later that after those visits they would take their anger out on his pregnant girlfriend with horrible words or a stiff hand.

At the beginning of July Rachel snuck Puck a text that stated the basics of her situation. Puck had had enough so he convinced one of the cops that owed him a favor to go with him and showed him the text that Rachel had sent. The minute the officer met the Berry men he had realized something was up.

'_You better get that boy off my lawn before I personally see to it that he never gets near my daughter again.' Hiram had yelled at Officer McKenzie. The officer decided he didn't take well to threats and walked up to Hiram and David._

'_Why don't you save us all the trouble… let me talk to Miss Rachel and ask her a couple of basic questions. If she says that you guys are treating her well and that you aren't forcing her to be here then I'll leave you guys to your parenting…'_

'_She's a teenager, she'll never admit to being parented properly!' David shrieked angrily stomping his foot and Puck could see whose swimmers had won out in the competition to procreate. It would have been funny if that man wasn't holding his girl hostage._

'_I'm a father of two sixteen year old girls and I'm a police officer; I can tell the difference.' He didn't really ask permission, just pushed past the two men and headed upstairs where Puck had told him Rachel was held up. He knocked on the door and announced himself before opening it slowly. Rachel was sitting under the covers of her bed, an ugly yellow bruise on her eye and her small shaking hands covering her bump protectively. She looked pale and it was clear that she hadn't been out in the sun for weeks. There were empty water bottles everywhere and her computer, phone and iPad were no where to be seen just like Puck had told him. _

'_Come on Miss Berry, you're free…' He stated softly and held his hand out to her. She shot out of bed and ran past him and shoved her way through her dads so she could reach Puck. The moment he saw her he felt a combination of pure hatred towards her fathers and relief that he finally had her back. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist; nestling her head in the crook of his neck and sobbing uncontrollably._

'_I got you Rach… I fucking love you baby, I'll never let anyone hurt you again…' He cried as he held her tight. _

When Quinn had moved out of the Puckerman home his mother had decided that he shouldn't live there either. He had saved up money to help Quinn and support Beth but once Quinn decided that she was putting his little girl up for adoption he decided that he'd move out of his truck and into an apartment. It was a two bedroom near the high school. He had set it up like a loft, his bedroom in the separated area that held the most windows giving him a room for his art and music supplies and another for the large pile of pink baby stuff that used to belong to his sister when she was a baby that he had planned on giving to Beth. It gave him a safe place to take Rachel where they'd be able to start their future together.

Rachel had a rough time for the first few weeks trying to wrap her head around their new life. They had discussed their options over and over again and every time they came up with the same conclusion; they were going to keep their babies. Oh yes, that was another thing. Her fathers had refused any prenatal care so as soon as Puck found out he set her up with a doctor's appointment. They had gone in and Dr. Wu showed them that they were having two little ones… one boy and one girl. They had been scared and excited, happy and sad… they knew their twins were a blessing but the fact that they were only teens in high school made their big dreams seem distant and unreachable. By the middle of July Rachel had been doing much better. She didn't want to reveal her pregnancy for fear of ridicule but her and Puck did everything they could to enjoy their time together. He worked at Burt's shop four hours a day during the week, six on Saturdays and had miraculously avoided Finn and Kurt the whole summer. Any time they were mentioned, Burt would get a strange look on his face and come up with an excuse to end the conversation; but for $20 an hour, he wasn't going to push it. He also had a really sweet deal worked out with the apartment complex making him their maintenance man that provided him the apartment as part of the income. He was on call at all hours of the day and night but the complex was quiet so he didn't end up doing much except cleaning the pool and handling the occasional plumbing emergency. This had given him the opportunity to save like hell and knew that once the kids arrived they would be able to afford their care.

The two made regular trips out of Lima to get Rachel out and about without being seen which made her happy and she had really brightened. But the last couple of days she'd started to become worried about school starting and having to reveal her condition to all of her class mates. There was no way to hide her expanding belly considering she was only 5'2 and normally weighed about 105 pounds soaking wet. She was normally tiny and had two babies growing inside her… there was no place for them to go but out. From behind her hips were slightly wider but that was the only indication of the pregnancy; however, the second she turned around it was impossible to miss it. Puck couldn't keep his hands off her (with the hormones she didn't mind much) and told her that she was beautiful and sexy… and most of the time she believed him. But now judgment day was upon them and she couldn't bare the thought of having to go back.

Puck continued to rub circles on her belly until her tears began to slow and had to hide a chuckle when she started hiccupping. She hated when that happened but it was inevitable any time she cried now.

'I love you Sweetheart.' He stated softly kissing the top of her head.

'I love you too Noah… I'm sorry I'm so emotional. I just don't feel ready to go to school. I know that everyone is going to tease me and I can't even begin to imagine what our fellow Glee clubbers will say…'

'I wish I could tell you that it won't happen but we both know it would be a lie. What I can tell you is that I will be by your side every step of the way. I will stand up for you and I will support you and I will do everything in my power to make you smile…' He replied with conviction that had her tearing up again.

'Do you think we can do it?' She whispered and felt him nod.

'Of course we can… I'm Noah Puckerman Number Wah Badass and you my love are Rachel Barbra Berry the Vixen with the Vocals.' He answered playfully causing her to giggle. 'Now come on, I can't sleep without my little spoon.' She giggled again and let him carry her to their bed. She cuddled against his warm body and found the stress she had been carrying slowly fade away. She had her Prince Charming and she knew that no matter what the new school year would hold; she would have someone by her side helping her through it.

- glee - glee - glee -

Santana struggled out of bed for the first day of school. She had let Finn snooze the alarm three times before finally deciding to get up and face the day. She wasn't at all excited for the day ahead of her but she really had no choice now. She had avoided going out in public all summer; had sworn Finn to secrecy and now she was finally forced to face it head on. Finn grumbled a little as he turned over and sat up on his side of the bed rubbing his face with his hands.

'Morning…' He yawned and stood up to stretch.

'Sorry about last night, I was pretty restless.' She apologized as she walked by him towards their closet, sneaking him a kiss as she passed. He chuckled as he gave her butt a light tap causing her to jump.

'You can't help it. It's totally not your fault.' He shrugged and fell back into the comforter to wait his turn for a shower. 'How are you feeling this morning?' He leaned up on his elbows and watched as she threw shirt after shirt on the floor with dissatisfaction.

'I'm horny and bloated… so fucking fantastic.' She smirked and shot him a glare as she finally decided on a navy baby doll dress that matched the super cute flats she had.

'Sorry…' He apologized honestly. He felt terrible any time she was uncomfortable and wished he could be the one to carry the burden. 'I love you.'

'I love you too Finny.' She replied and set her dress down to crawl up onto his lap and snuggle into him. She only called him Finny when she needed 'lovin' from her boyfriend and by 'lovin,' she always meant hugs and kisses and his big warm arms wrapped around her. It was their special time and she honestly couldn't live without it.

When she found out she was pregnant a week before Nationals she thought her life was over. She had told Finn right away and he was immediately supportive but it didn't settle her fears. She is 17 years old and way too selfish to take care of a child. But when her parents found out after she refused to go to a pool party with their friends, they told her that she had to either get rid of it or get out. At that moment she realized that there was no way she would be able to get an abortion. The baby was a part of her and it was a part of the boy that loved her… her choice was easy. By that night she was tucked safely in Finn's arms with Carol and Burt supporting them every step of the way.

The two had fought about everything under the sun; heels versus no heels, Halo night versus a romantic evening with her; red potatoes versus regular potatoes. It was ongoing but always ended the same way. He would storm off and kick something and she would slam the door to their room and curl up on the bed to cry; a few minutes later he would tiptoe into their room and cuddle behind her until she turned around and cried into his shirt. They'd whisper how sorry they were then they'd show each other just how much they loved each other. Honestly, they were truly happy with one another and both felt like they had found their match. Santana was the only person who would tell Finn when he was being an idiot and he was the only person who would confront her when she was being a bitch.

'I love you so much Santana Lopez… let's kick today's ass.' She laughed and stood up, rubbing her bump softly and headed into the bathroom.

- glee -

Puck and Rachel pulled up at the school early, determined to get Rachel through the halls to the choir room before the halls filled with other students. He hopped out of the small SUV they had traded his truck for and walked around to the passenger side to help Rachel out. He opened the door and slipped his arms behind her back and under her knees to slide her bridal style out of the vehicle and placed her gracefully to the ground. As soon as she was steady (a difficulty now that her stomach protruded so far out) she began straightening the maxi dress she had chosen. It had a black band around her breasts and starting just below it was a black and white geometric pattern that fell to the ground. She had a cropped leather vest and had paired the whole look with some strappy leather sandals. He grabbed their backpacks out of the back seat along with both of their lunches and Rachel's special bag filled with emergency clothes and other necessities.

'You look beautiful Sweetie.' He commented once he had everything balanced on his shoulder and in his hand and grabbed hers with his free one.

'You're so sweet and such a liar.' She giggled. 'Now, let me carry the lunches or something, you're going to throw out your back with all of that stuff.'

'Are you questioning my badassness? Seriously I'm 17 and these bags are not heavy. I can handle it. Plus, you're already carrying the important stuff.' He winked and pulled her closer to him as they walked.

'Speaking of, your children are playing soccer with my bladder.' She whined causing him to laugh.

'I love that when they're kicking and moving around gently they are yours but the minute they get a little cramped and start kicking at the goods or keep you up at night, they become mine.' He replied playfully.

'Of course Noah… when they're good they are mine. When they are bad they are yours!' She chirped and elbowed him.

'Ha ha Berry-cakes; you're so freaking funny.' They entered the school with light hearts and smiles on their faces. Because of the early hour the halls were clear like they had predicted and Rachel was able to use the restroom in peace. They made another pit stop at Rachel's new locker that was conveniently next to Puck's (after many threatening late night calls to Principal Figgins). Puck unloaded as much as he could and waited patiently while Rachel made sure her hair and make up were still perfect in the mirror they had picked up from Target. That was one of the things Puck had learned right away about a pregnant Rachel; she was in no hurry for anything these days and found it too exerting to try. Truly he didn't mind waiting for her. He'd wait until he turned gray if that's what she needed.

He watched her fuss with her long curls and finally flip her head down to pull it into a super sloppy bun on the top of her head; wrapping the hair tie she had around her wrist into it to keep it up. Once she lifted her head and took a quick glance in the mirror, she seemed to be content with the way she looked and shut her locker door and grabbed his hand.

'Are you ready to do this?' He asked playfully, a reference to the football game they'd played together.

'Let's kick some ass!' She cheered and they both took off to the choir room laughing happily. That was one of the things that Rachel loved of Puck. He had this amazing ability to take away her fear and anxiety and replace it with laughter. That laughter died down quickly however the minute they entered the choir room.

'Am I having a pregnancy induced hallucination?' Rachel whispered as she stood staring at Finn Hudson snoring in a chair with a pregnant Santana Lopez sleeping across the chairs beside him; her head in his lap.

'I see it too… maybe it's the Chinese food we had for dinner.' He offered, unable to move from the spot.

'Holy hell!' A voice screeched startling both of them. They turned to see a wide-eyed Mercedes in the doorway, hand on her swollen belly and a shocked Blaine holding her free hand.

'Holy hell is right! What is all this about?' Puck asked using his finger to point at her stomach that was clearly carrying a child.

'It's called pregnancy Puck… you're familiar with the concept aren't you?' She asked with attitude

'Yes he is…' Rachel answered turning so that the duo that had entered could see her own expanding stomach.

'Oh my God… this is so bizarre.' Blaine gulped.

'Who's the father Cedes?' Rachel asked bluntly knowing that her friend wouldn't mind.

'I am…' Blaine squeaked and everyone gaped.

'It happened the night of my party didn't it?' She asked knowingly and both teens nodded.

'There's a new rule; Rachel Berry is no longer allowed to have parties.' Santana stated sleepily turning everyone's attention back to her and Finn. They were both looking at the group at the door in amusement. Rachel sent them a glare and moved her free hand to rub her lower back. The twins had reeked havoc on her tiny frame; her back in particular. She could only stand or walk short distances before it became uncomfortable and she had to rest. It looked like this morning was already pushing her limits.

'Come on babe; let's sit down so you can rest.' Puck guided her to the front row and helped her into the chair. Without question he grabbed her legs and pulled them over his lap so he could take off her shoes and rub her swollen feet. He watched her immediately relax and couldn't help the smile that started pulling at his lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a guttural moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. 'Is that good baby?' He asked knowing she wasn't able to form a coherent thought to answer.

'You guys are disgustingly cute.' Mercedes complained with a grimace as she took a seat behind the couple. She looked over and noticed that Finn was in the middle of rubbing Santana's back so that the girl was a boneless heap in her chair. Mercedes felt a twinge of jealously until two hands were suddenly rubbing her back in strong circles causing her eyes to roll back in her head. Thank God Blaine Anderson was a smart man.

'Alright ladies I hate to cut this short but I think we should probably talk about what we're going to do…' Finn broke the silence first, pulling the now super relaxed Santana into his laps so she could rest against him. Puck helped Rachel turn around so he could rub out the pain in her back but looked over to Finn to let him know he was listening. Mercedes kicked Finn's chair as soon as Blaine's hands left her back but she couldn't really complain. He had worked magic on her aching back and she felt better than she had in days.

'We should probably start with the big black, gay elephant in the room.' Puck started causing Finn to laugh and Rachel to wave her hand towards him as if she was trying to smack him but was too relaxed to do it. He looked up to give Mercedes a grin to let her and Blaine know that he was joking but he saw her eyes fill with tears and knew he had hurt her feelings. Rachel let out a small growl as he removed his hands from her but he ignored it in order to get up and move to take a seat next to his friend. 'I'm sorry Cedes; I didn't mean anything by what I said…' He apologized softly and pulled her into a hug. She started crying against his chest and he'd never been happier for all of Rachel's tears preparing him for it. He rubbed her back soothingly and rocked her slightly to calm her down. 'Ya know I love ya Cedes, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.' He heard her sniffle and felt her nod her head so he let her sit back up.

'I… I'm sorry. Stupid hormones have me crying at the drop of a hat.' He saw past her excuse but decided that he'd just go with it. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before kissing her cheek and heading back to his seat next to Rachel.

'So now that Puck's made someone cry, how about we really figure out what we're going to do… Mr. Shue is seriously going to have a heart attack.' Finn stated shooting Puck a quick glare. The boys were too busy fighting with death stares to notice the next couple walk in; the gasps from everyone else in the room turned their attention to the door where Sam and Brittany were standing arm in arm. Brittany was in a pair of tiny Daisy Duke shorts, worn cowboy boots, a lacy white camisole and an open plaid shirt with her sleeves rolled up just under her elbows. Although the outfit was strange for the girl, it wasn't what everyone was staring at. They were staring at the belly under the camisole that was being protected by Sam's large hand.

'A-are you pregnant Britt?' Finn gulped and she nodded happily.

'Yes! Sam and I are going to have babies!'

'Babies… as in more than one?' Mercedes asked to clarify.

'We are having two little cowboys!' She clapped and put her hand on top of Sam's. 'Are all of you pregnant too?'

'Yes Britt… Santana, Mercedes and I are all pregnant.' Rachel answered with a sweet smile. 'But guess what the really cool part is!'

'What?'

'Noah and I are going to have two babies like you and Sam; one boy and one girl!' Britt squealed and ran to give Rachel a big hug. The hug turned into an awkward embrace as their bellies interfered causing them both to giggle.

'Did you get pregnant at your party like me?' Britt asked Rachel once she and Sam had settle into a seat near Mercedes.

'Yes I did and so did Mercedes…'

'So did I…' Santana chimed and they all laughed. 'So… Britt's having two boys; Rachel is having one of each; what are you and Blaine having Jones?'

'Blaine and I are having a little boy.' She smiled.

'He's going to be so adorable!' Blaine added happily. 'Just imagine the combo of our skin tones, my eyes, her pouty lips…'

'Oh my God it's hair!' Rachel shouted clapping a hand over her mouth. Everyone in the room imagined exactly what she had and burst into a fit of laughter.

'We thought about that. Our poor baby doesn't stand a chance.' Mercedes chuckled. Blaine gave her a sweet smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'Are you guys together now?' Sam asked trying to keep his tone as casual as possible.

'Oh hell to the no! My baby daddy is still gay… we're just going to share the responsibility' She replied as they both tried to keep from laughing. 'Anyway, what about you two?' She asked pointing to Finn and Santana.

'We're having a boy too… and yes, we're together.' Santana answered knowing that would be the next question out of their friend's mouth.

'You guys are really good together.' Rachel stated happily with a genuine smile. Santana wasn't going to lie… the girl had shocked her. She knew that Finchel had been over for a while but it hadn't stopped them before. The insecurity was always there that Finn would realize Rachel was better for him and leave her. She knew he would never leave their son but dealing with her was a whole other level of responsibility.

'Thank you Rachel, that means a lot. If it means anything, I think you and Puck are pretty freaking great together too.' Finn replied holding San tighter to let her know his love was only for her.

They all settled into a comfortable silence as the minutes passed, getting closer and closer to the start of Glee home room. It didn't take long for that silence to be interrupted yet again, this time with a skipping… yes, _skipping_ Quinn Fabray. She was clearly just as pregnant as the other girls and barely hesitated when she noticed their state.

'The second one is so much easier.' She joked causing them all to relax and give her a smile. It looked like the sweet Quinn was back and they all hoped that the Ice Queen routine was gone for good.

'It's because she's a dancer!' They heard Mike call out as he rounded the corner into the room with a giant, proud smile on his face.

'Congratulations Quinn; I'm happy for you.' Puck spoke up once she had taken a seat on the top row of seats. She looked down at him with a huge smile on her face and muttered a quick 'ditto' before turning her attention to Mike as he took the seat next to her.

'So… Britt, San, Rachel, Q and I are all preggo… who does that leave?' Mercedes laughed and they all joined her.

'Tina… Lauren… I think that's it right?' Britt answered with a quick verification from Sam. He nodded and pulled her tight to his side.

'Well I can tell you that…' Finn started but was interrupted by the argument that was quickly escalating as the newest arrivals walked in.

'Tina Cohen Chang, all I am asking is that you foot the bill during the time that you are pregnant! I have already promised to take care of our daughter for the _rest of her life_ and it's the least you could do!' Kurt screeched as his hand tightened around the envelope in his hand. Tina looked miserable as she headed to a chair, her hair flying wildly in her face. No one breathed a word as they watched the scene play out; all of them too shocked to interrupt.

'I am sacrificing my body for this child so you do not have any right to hold that over my head!' She screamed once she was resting in a chair.

'Fine, if you want to be that way then I'll just pay for everything! I will pay for the hospital bills; the supplies that I will need to raise her, every hospital bill she has until she's old enough for a job and for her college education!' The poor boy's face was beet red as he took a seat as far away from his pregnant friend as possible.

'Lovely, it's just like at home…' Santana joked causing Finn to laugh.

'I knew they wouldn't make it through first period without coming to blows.'

'I don't think the hostility in this room is good for the kid Artie.' Lauren stated as they turned the corner into the choir room after hearing Kurt and Tina's rant.

'Probably not but…' they both stopped dead in their tracks as they took in the group of kids in front of them. 'Holy shit…' He gasped once he had taken it all in. Lauren walked over to the last available chair and took a seat, holding out her hand so that Artie could grab it once he'd rolled into his spot.

'So then it's final; every member of New Directions is expecting a child. I guess that means we'll never get a National's trophy.' Rachel stated in true Rachel fashion. 'We might as well save us the embarrassment of Mr. Shue's reaction and Sue Sylvester's long and excruciatingly painful speech. I could really use some breakfast… anyone else want to ditch this joint and go get something yummy?'

'Rachel Berry, there will be no ditching Glee on the first day of school!' Mr. Shue scolded as he walked into the room. His attention was on a stack of paper in his hands and it was almost funny how oblivious it made him. Of course the humor faded immediately when he looked up and spotted the current state of his beloved Glee club. The papers fell to the ground with a thud and he rubbed his eyes in an almost painful fashion to try and clear the image of a room full of pregnant teens out of his memory.

'Okay… okay… this has happened to me before; last time you were all practically babies and now… and now you're all having them. It's nothing a couple of days of being fully medicated and Singing in the Rain can't fix…' He was mumbling almost to himself and the kids felt terrible.

'Mr. Shue this is not a hallucination. Trust me; we all thought it was too.' Finn tried to clarify.

'Th-this is real? Every single one of the girls in this room is p-pregnant?' He watched as they all nodded, the girls all moving their hands to hold their bellies. He sighed and took a seat on the piano bench; not trusting his legs to hold him any longer.

'I'm sorry we disappointed you Mr. Shue.' Rachel whispered, tears running down her face at the way Mr. Shue's eyes had become laced with disappointment. 'W-we didn't mean for this to happen…'

'I would hope not. When are you all due?' He swallowed thickly.

'I'm due January 31st but my doctor thinks that I'll have them early.' Rachel hiccupped and buried her head in Puck's neck while he wrapped both arms around her to hold her.

'That's what my doctor said too, Mr. Shue.' Britt chimed.

'I am due January 31st too but my doctor said I'm right on track and should get pretty close to the due date.' Mercedes added.

'Same.' The rest of the girls answered in unison.

'Is this a result of that party?' The teacher asked in shock. Every teen in the room nodded. 'W-well, the plus side is that Sectionals are in October and Regionals are in March… if you guys are up to it, maybe we can practice while you guys are on m-maternity leave.'

'You're not going to cancel Glee?' Kurt asked happily.

'I'm not but I can't guarantee that Sue and Figgins won't.' They all nodded in understanding. 'I need more time to process everything and try to figure out how we're going to get through this but if by some miracle our program isn't shut down, then we're going to have to try much harder to get to Nationals. I'm going to be hard on you guys… no special treatment. We'll do two assignments a week and we'll do what we can to work around it whenever your pregnancies become an issue…'

'That sounds fair.' Rachel responded with a huge smile. She really thought that Glee would be over so she'd take anything at this point to keep it going. Even if it meant that she'd no doubt be in pain and be exhausted for the next four months.

'I understand why you want to make us work harder but you have to take into consideration that Rach is not able to do what she was able to do before…' Puck stated concerned about his girlfriend.

'Then maybe she's not cut out for lead.' Shue snapped before he could stop himself; the stress of news finally wearing on him. Rachel looked like she had been slapped across the face but the teacher didn't back down. 'I understand that is a hard idea to grasp Rachel but you brought this upon yourself by becoming another statistic.'

'I wasn't aware you felt that way,' she sniffled and stood. 'I know I'm the girl that annoyed everyone with her dreams. I know I'm the girl that pushed people down to get where I needed to be. I know I'm the girl that w-wanted everything too much.' She began breaking down. 'S-so maybe I deserve being alone.' She started walking toward the door with Puck hot on her heels.

'What do you mean alone Rachel? You have a room full of friends and Puck by your side.' Mr. Shue asked rolling his eyes.

'Yes, you're right… Noah loves me with all of his heart and he'll never leave me. As for my friends, they're all dealing with the same problems I have and don't have time or the knowledge to help me get through this. The only difference is they have at least one parent or adult who will help _them_ get through it. Noah and I have no one. We thought you would be there for us but obviously we were mistaken. I guess you and my fathers only cared about me when I was going to give you the success you all were craving so badly.'

'I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean for you to think I'm not here for you and Puck. I am here for both of you and for everyone else in this room. Please cut me a little slack here… you all had five months to come to terms with this; I've had roughly 2 minutes. My temper has gotten the better of me but I promise I'll do my best to keep it under control. You are an amazing talent Rachel Berry and I will do everything I can to help you get through this and have all of your dreams to come true. What I meant earlier was that you are carrying twins; your priorities are going to change substantially and I know for a fact that Glee club is going to be low on your list. I'm not saying that you can't be the lead… it's just going to be difficult and it may be too much when you're having to deal with late night feedings and dirty diapers… especially because you're going to have double the work.'

'I… I know… I'm sorry I'm … I'm just really e-emotional right now and r-really scared.' She sobbed into Puck's chest.

'It's gonna be okay baby… come on…' Puck tried to lead her back to their seats but she shook her head.

'I w-want to go h-home please… I can't do this today.' She begged. He grabbed her face in his hands and forced her to look up at him. The sadness in her eyes was clear and it made it impossible to deny her what she wanted. A simple nod told her that they were leaving and she immediately felt relief wash over her. She knew she'd have to face a full Glee club rehearsal and the rest of McKinley High but today wasn't that day.

'Sorry Shue, I think we've filled the quota of stressful bullshit for the day. I'm gonna take my girl home so she can reboot. We'll be back tomorrow and we'll try again.' Puck announced.

'You can't just leave school Puck.' Mr. Shue replied with his hands on his hips.

'Feel free to call our parents if you'd like.' He sneered. 'I know school is important but Rachel and my kids are at the _top_ of my list.' He mocked his teacher's statement from earlier. 'Now, if you'll excuse us I'm just going to escort my beautiful girlfriend to our apartment and make sure that your temper tantrum didn't cause any lasting damage.' With that he walked over and grabbed their bags and threw them over his shoulder.

'I want to go home too!' Santana announced standing up and pulling Finn to his feet. 'That little tirade may not have been pointed at me but Momma Snix is feeling quite territorial over my little Hobbit of a friend and that shit pushed my limits.' Santana defended as she dragged her boyfriend towards the door.

'Are you kidding me right now? Is this how the year is going to go? Rachel throws one of her Diva fits and wants to storm out and everyone wants to tag along?' The teacher groaned.

'Actually Mr. Shue, despite what you might think we've all been forced to grow up this summer.' Britt chirped surprising the whole group. 'We are going to be parents and our first priority is our children. You even said that yourself. Now, we were all told not to become over stressed and although that is near impossible in our situation; we have to do our best to avoid it. This morning has been difficult as we all knew it would be but feeling the lack of support from you makes it even harder. Please understand that we'll all be back tomorrow to give it another try but for right now we need to take baby steps… no pun intended. Also, Rachel didn't have a diva fit; she is legitimately upset by your words and actions and no one here can blame her. To say that she was doing one of her infamous storm outs is again, a low blow. She has every reason to walk out; as do the rest of us.' Her words left everyone in a shocked silence. The usual bubbly blonde was not known for her brains but the words she had said were spot on.

'Thank you Brittany… and Santana.' Rachel hiccupped.

'You're welcome Rachel, we are a family and we will all take care of each other…' Britt replied.

'If we're all a family then that makes me the bitter old uncle that no one can stand.' Santana joked causing the whole room to laugh.

'What do you say we all go out to breakfast to relax and then we can all head home?' Sam offered and everyone nodded and stood to leave. 'Oh, and Puck and Rachel; you're breakfast is on me.'

'You don't have to do that Sam…' Puck replied but Sam gave him a look that told him to shut up.

'When our families found out that we were expecting; they were pissed… after awhile they warmed up to us and by the time we found out we were having two sons, they took us out to dinner to celebrate.' Sam shrugged.

'Burt and Carol were the same way with Finn and I.' Kurt added.

'So let me buy you all breakfast to celebrate the fact that you are having a daughter and a son.' Sam smiled patting Puck on his back. All he could do was give a grateful smile and nod.

'Thank you…' Rachel cried and wrapped her arms the blonde boy's waist. It was the first time since she found out that she was pregnant that someone other than Puck was being kind to her and actually seemed happy about the situation. It was a breath of fresh air.

'Then it's settled. Let's go feed our kids!' Blaine stated happily and wrapped his arm around Mercedes to lead her out. Kurt grabbed Tina's hand and gave her a small smile that she returned.

'Sorry baby momma.' He whispered to her as they followed the crowd.

'Me too Kurt… I'm really sorry.'

The kids all swarmed together as they walked down the halls. People had yet to arrive for class so they were all able to relax as they left.

'Wait!' They heard Mr. Shue call out from behind them. They all turned to watch him jog their direction. 'I can't just let you guys leave… without a proper apology. I love all of you and feel like you all are my own. I reacted poorly but I really want to make it up to you. What do you guys say to me getting a substitute for today taking you all out to breakfast to start?' He asked nervously and all of the teens smiled. Their teacher was back.

'You better hurry up then; I can hear Rachel's stomach growling!' Finn joked throwing a friendly arm around the small brunette.

'Excuse me Finn Hudson, my children need sustenance. I cannot help that it causes me to be… noisy.' She huffed and turned back towards the door. The whole group erupted in laughter at her determination.

'Don't worry Little B… I ate before Finn and I left this morning and I am already fucking starving.' Santana joked from Finn's other side.

'We're like vacuums these days… I can never seem to stay full.' Quinn chimed in.

'No joke! I called Blaine the other night just to have him bring me a burrito that I just _had_ to have. By the time he got to my house I had already fallen back to sleep.' Mercedes confessed. Puck sent a look to Rachel that caused her to groan before he turned around and walked backwards so he could tell the group about what he had to do.

'One night I woke up to Rachel sobbing in our bed and nothing I did seemed to help. Finally, she managed to choke out the word 'chicken' so I figure she's just emotional about the whole egging incident last year, right? So I start going on and on about how it wasn't her fault and that Jesse was an asshole and she starts crying harder and harder. I'm at a loss. Then she turns to me and starts punching me! Like, her tiny little hands are in fists and in between hiccups and tears she's fucking swinging at me with all her might. At first I thought I'd done something wrong so I took it but then I thought about it and I hadn't done anything at all… so I grabbed her arms and held them above her head. That just pissed her off more. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were fucking killing me with their glare. I decided enough was enough and asked her why the fuck she was freaking out on me and she says that damn word again… chicken. So it's 2 am and she won't stop with the hysterics and I've had enough. I ask her what the fuck chicken means and she looks up with big glassy eyes like that stupid little cat on Shrek and says 'I really want some chicken.' I didn't know what the hell to do… I seriously wanted to laugh my ass off but at the same time I was really pissed. So I put her arms down and hauled ass out of bed. I only had my boxers on but it didn't really phase me until later. I put my boots on and grabbed my hoodie and keys. I drove around Lima for a solid 30 minutes to try and find her some fucking chicken and nothing was open so then out of pure frustration I drive to Akron… no fucking joke. I get her chicken and drive all the way back but the best part is I walk into the apartment and find her sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor with a plate full of… fucking chicken. Apparently we had some in the fridge that just needed to be cooked but I was too pissed and drove all across Ohio to get it when all I had to do was throw it in a fucking pan. But then she looks up at me and she's so God damn happy with the chicken that I can't be mad… so I sit down in the middle of the kitchen with her and eat all the fucking chicken I bought…' By the time he's finished with his story the entire group is in tears from laughing so hard. He had been so animated and serious that the kids were doubled over. They had never seen him so laid back and comfortable.

'I'm so sorry about that Noah…' Rachel giggled and hugged him tight.

'Eh, ain't no big thing sweet cheeks. I'd go to the end of the world to get you chicken if I had to.' He replied sweetly and gave her a chaste kiss.

'If you all keep up that cuteness I'm gonna revert back to the first trimester and go all Linda Blair on your shoes.' Santana laughed shoving Puck playfully before she forced Finn to let her climb up on his back and messed up his hair.

'Awwww you guys are so adorable!' Rachel gushed as she watched them, ignoring the finger that Santana gave her in response.

They exited the school and went their separate ways so that each couple had their vehicle. There was only one place to go for breakfast in Lima so no discussion was needed to know they were headed to IHOP. It was around the corner from the school so other than the loading and unloading of pregnant girls, it didn't take long for them to be gathered around the large table they had set up for them. The waitress that got stuck with them walked over and smiled widely at them. It was obvious she wasn't passing judgment on them and it was a nice change from what they normally dealt with. She was quick returning with the large order of drinks.

'Alright guys… I know today started off rough but I want to take this time for a redo and start over. I don't want to talk about what tomorrow brings as far as school or Glee; I want to use this opportunity to find out how each one of you is doing, how you feel about all of the changes and hear all of the fun stories that you guys have… how does that sound?'

'I'll cheers to that!' Finn replied first lifting his large glass of chocolate milk. Everyone joined in, clinking their glasses together in a sort of celebration. The atmosphere was light and the stress was slowly ebbing away.

'So, who wants to go first?' Mr. Shue asked once they all settled back down into their seats.

'What do you want to know Mr. Shue?' Puck asked snuggling up to Rachel.

'Well, I know a lot of decisions were made and I know that all of you have had different experiences so I was just thinking about maybe some crash courses.' He chuckled.

'It's been crazy Mr. Shue… so much has changed over the summer.' Mercedes started. 'Or at least it has for Blaine and I.'

'Nah, it's been pretty fucking crazy for us all Cedes… but I am curious how it all went for you guys.' Puck took a drink of his coffee and looked expectantly at the duo.

'Okay, well we found out that I was pregnant while we were away at Nationals. I was trying to ignore all of the symptoms but after days of throwing up I couldn't take it anymore. I left the hotel at like 3am and went to the CVS in Times Square and bought three tests. I took them all and they all said the same thing. As soon as we got back I hunted Blaine down and told him. We cried for about two hours before his mother walked in and asked us what was wrong. Blaine explained what had happened and she pulled both of us into a hug. A few days later she helped us tell my parents and suggested that I move in to their house since they had plenty of room.' She answered with a soft smile to her bow-tie wearing best friend.

'My parents took us on a vacation to Florida for about three weeks and we were inseparable. It was amazing and while I was there I decided that it would be better if I went to McKinley so that I could be by her side if she needed anything. We may not be together but she's my soul mate; just of a friendly nature.' They both chuckled and kissed.

'That's adorable! How amazing was Florida? I'm super jealous!' Rachel asked happily as she ate a granola bar she had hidden in her purse. Her babies were not very patient when it came to food.

'Florida was beautiful! It was hotter than hell but we stayed on the white sands as much as possible so the sea breeze would cool us off. I swear we were the picture of laziness.' Mercedes answered with another chuckle. 'But I think my favorite part of the whole trip were the three days we spent in New Orleans. I'm pretty sure our son is going to come out with an accent because of my Cajun food consumption!'

'Ohhhh did you have any alligator?! Sammy said that it's the best!' Britt asked clapping her hands together and nudging Sam.

'Yes ma'am… it tastes like chicken.'

'Delicious fried chicken… with a bowl of gumbo… mmmm.' Sam said rolling his eyes as if he could taste it.

'That's it… I need food now!' Rachel barked standing up so she could look for their waitress.

'Simmer down now killer; she'll be back soon. Here…' Puck handed her a pack of Pop Tarts from his back pocket.

'Awww, you know me so well honey.' She chirped before diving into the foil bag.

'So are you and Blaine going to keep your son or are you going to consider adoption?' Shue asked once everyone had finished laughing at Rachel.

'We're going to keep him. We know it's going to be hard but we love him so much already that neither of us could handle not seeing his precious face and lovin' on him.' Mercedes gushed.

'Are all of you keeping them or have some of you decided on adoption?' He decided to ask the whole group.

'We're keeping our son too.' Finn answered hugging Santana tight and kissing her forehead.

'Sammy and I are going to keep our little boys.' She chimed in messing up Sam's perfect hair. He just blushed and gave her a smile that told her just how much he loved and adored her.

'I'm going to be keeping my daughter; Tina and I have decided that it is in uhm… our best interest if I keep her and Tina relinquish her parental rights.' Kurt announced giving Tina's hand a squeeze under the table.

'Thank you Kurt for saying it so politely… but the truth is that I'm not as brave as the rest of you. I'm not ready to be a mother and on top of it my parents are adamant that I not have this baby. I was actually on m-my way to get an abortion just after we got back from Nationals and I was desperate to see some kind of sign to help me with my decision. I felt terrible because I hadn't even told Kurt he was going to be a father… but then as I was walking across the parking lot of the clinic I noticed there was a gay couple pushing their baby in a stroller. I'm not sure what compelled me but suddenly I was standing in front of them. I asked them about their child and they went on and on about how difficult it was for them to get him… his name was Sky. It made me realize that although I wasn't ready and I was sure Kurt wasn't either that even though I didn't want children it didn't mean that I had the right to take that decision away from Kurt. Having children is much more difficult for him than it is for me and it's not fair that I take away what could be his only chance at having his own baby. So I turned around and drove straight to the Hummel house and spilled my guts to him in front of Carol and Burt.' She giggled nervously. 'They held me. They pulled me in their arms and told me that everything would be okay and that they'd do whatever it took to make sure that I was taken care of. From that moment on I vowed that I'd do my part in giving him his child and then I'd bow out gracefully and let him raise her…' Kurt wiped away tears from his eyes as he sent her a grateful smile. They looked around and noticed that everyone had tears in their eyes… except for Puck; he supposedly had developed allergies within the last 5 minutes.

'That's very brave of you Tina.' Mike sniffled hugging Quinn closer. His ex-girlfriend smiled at him and dried her eyes.

'Well, that's enough of that… let's get some happy stories.' She laughed and nudged Brittany who was on her other side.

'How did you know my story would be happy?' Britt asked in surprise.

'It's in your eyes Britt Britt.' Finn answered causing her to blush.

'I am happy; really happy.' She gushed. 'We found out I was pregnant just before we left for Nationals and told our parents one night at dinner. They were not very happy but they were very supportive. When school let out Sam's parents took us to Nashville with them. His dad got a really great job as a contractor and they had to move. We stayed there for a couple of weeks and then came back with his dad. His parents hate that they won't be here but they also know that I need my mom so as a compensation they have started building us our own little house and then they'll come back and spend a few weeks with us once the boys are born.'

'Yeah, they are absolutely in love with Brittany and even though we're young they want us to have the best start possible. Obviously money is still a concern for them but my dad worked out a deal with a group of his friends so it's not costing them much at all plus my family is pretty set in Nashville because of the company he works for.' Sam added with a shrug.

'That's really awesome dude.' Artie said reaching over to give his friend a fist bump. Sam nodded and smiled happily.

'What about you?'

'Lauren and I are having a girl.' He smiled shyly. 'We're in the process of moving to Columbus actually… with her dad. He has the room and he's been really awesome about everything. Our single mothers haven't been quite as receptive; they're a little intense.'

'You guys are moving?!' Quinn asked with tears in her eyes. It surprised the whole group that she actually cared but they all had the same feeling of sadness so they weren't going to question it.

'Yeah… we decided it would be best for us and the kid.' Lauren shrugged. 'It sucks because you all are pretty awesome but my dad has a guest house that he's getting ready for us.'

'When are you guys leaving?' Santana asked trying to keep her tears at bay and cursing her hormones.

'We're not sure yet. Could be any day now or it could take a few months… it just depends on the contractors.' Mr. Shue clapped Lauren on the back.

'We're going to miss you guys.'

'We'll miss you too Mr. Shue. But enough of this depressing business… who's next?' Lauren questioned and turned to Quinn and Mike who were sitting opposite them at the table. Quinn turned to Mike and gave him a small push with his shoulder to tell the story.

'Our summer was intense.' He laughed and took a large gulp of water. 'We found out about a week before Nationals. We decided that telling our parents right away would be the best route to go but my parents didn't take it very well. They had big dreams of me becoming a doctor but obviously I didn't… combine that with the fact that I had gotten Quinn pregnant and I was out of a place to live faster that you can say Panda Hair. We told Quinn's mother that night and luckily she still feels so guilty about Beth, she welcomed me in with open arms and told us that she'd foot the bill for anything we needed… but with one condition.' He looked at Quinn for a moment as they shared a knowing smile. 'We had to get married.' The whole group gasped as Quinn lifted her hand out from under the table to show of the shiny ring on her left hand. It was beautiful; a solid diamond in the center, bordered with smaller stones, two yellow diamonds on each side and a twisted band that also sparkled with diamonds. It looked vintage and the small yellow accents seemed perfect for the girl.

'Wow, married at seventeen… how is the married life treating you?' Mr. Shue asked with a smile.

'It's wonderful. I love Mike and we work really well together. He keeps me grounded and let's me be my strange, cooky self without the worry of judgment or annoyance. I sing TV show theme songs in the grocery store and he breaks into a corresponding dance or he catches me eating a peanut butter, M&M, and banana sandwich and asks for one. He wakes up early and gets ready, wakes me up so I can and by the time I'm done he has breakfast made for me; or sometimes I attempt to make dinner, burn it and he just smiles and tells me it's the best thing he's ever eaten to make me laugh. We're really happy.' She beamed.

'I personally would love to get to know that side of you Quinn…' Rachel stated shyly.

'Well, you all will… I'm done hiding. I know now that I don't need to be head cheerleader to be someone… I am Quinn Chang and I'm going to a mother to a beautiful little girl.' She kissed Mike on his cheek and smiled into his shoulder.

It didn't take much longer for the food to arrive and the group to fall into a comfortable conversation. They all felt normal, even if only for an hour while they escaped their everyday reality. The girls all shared their weird cravings; the boys all told morning sickness and horror stories and even Mr. Shue was cracking up along side them. Once they were all fed and content, they decided to split up and head home with the promise that they'd all meet outside of the school bright and early so they could walk in together. The support they had for each other was overwhelming and it all left them with that happy fuzzy feeling that everything would be okay.


End file.
